Demon on Wheels
by Shenlong7
Summary: With the threat of a new type of digimon on the loose, Beelzemon is on the prowl to help the tamers out. New allies and new enemies crowd aorund, but this time is marked for him and the Lady Devimon by hi side. T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Demon on Wheels

Chapter 1: The New Threat and New Team

Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly enough, but all original characters are owned by me.

* * *

"I guess you're all wondering why I called you all here," said Takato as he sat in the chair at the head of the table looking at some of his friends looking at him strangely at him along with some of the original programmers.

"To answer that he didn't call you all here, he's just sitting in my chair," announced Yamaki as he walked into the room with his sunglasses on like it was his trademark as well as his lighter in his hand. The fact that he was flipping the top on and off meant something bad was happening because he always did it when he was nervous about something. "Now then, the reason that _**I**_ called you all here was because we've been dealing with the recent portals that keep an interaction between us and we have found that there is something wrong with each one of them. Thanks to the data provided by a man named, and mind you I don't think he has any relation to the ancient warlord, Oda Nobunaga, we've been able to track the data from the D-Reaper. According to these charts and other tracer graphs that only half of you could probably read, this data was absorbed into the digital world and the result is some of the new berserkers that we've been getting lately."

"So how do we stop doze berserkers from comin' over on dis side," asked Impmon as he sat next to his two young tamers who were now the age that Takato and his friends used to be, mentally and physically.

"Well we can't stop them unless we can get a sample data but before we try that some anomaly happens and the creature is erased completely," replied Yamaki as he smacked Takato on his head so he could get his seat back. "The man who I was just telling you about, Nobunaga, has a plan on how we can 

stop these things from coming or getting data from them to do that, but I must warn you, he is a bit of an ass."

"It's no problem to us, sir, what is important is protecting this world and the digital world," said Herny Wong as he brushed his short blue hair back with his right hand and looked at his other team mates. "If he can give us some data then he must be something of a programmer so I guess we can't complain about getting more help with any of these things."

"Well he's not just any programmer," said Yamaki before he turned to see the mahogany door to the room open and in stepped a tall man with long dark hair that was slicked back and hung down near his shoulders, dressed in an expensive suit. He smelt of cologne and wore dark tinted glasses that went with his black suit. "This is Oda Nobunaga, one of the top programmers in the world who has a knack for digimon and cracking advanced algorithms in his spare time. He'll be helping us with this threat until he deems that he is no longer needed and will then help to add on to your digi-vices and digimon."

"Ohayo," replied the man as he took a seat right next to a window and started to stare out of it for the longest time until someone knocked on the table to get his attention. It was Rika.

"Excuse me, but could you share with us anything that you may have on how to stop these things," asked Rika, a bit annoyed at how laid back the man could be despite the destruction that had been caused to innocent people and their homes during the attacks.

"Calm down, my data is just the maps and charts you see right now, what I want to know is your thoughts on the matter," replied Nobunaga as he looked at Rika with his suave voice and then looked at the others. "Right now, formulating plans based on theory is the best way to proceed to set up a foundation for the later research that will occur."

"Well I was thinking that if we used some type of program that could capture digimon, a variant of the Juggernaut Program perhaps," suggested Henry's father as he stood up and he could immediately feel the eyes of Nobunaga studying him.

"Most times when we use the Juggernaut it's a bad thing, but there is no guarantee that the inevitable anomaly will mess with the program," replied Nobunaga as he sat back a bit more in his chair. "Perhaps we could try to study the anomalies and see where they occur from since they don't appear to be random occurrences nor do they appear to be a glitch in the system."

"Yes that is a good possibility, but with these occurrences happening every day, the need for a quicker solution takes precedence," argued Yamaki as he typed on his lab top to go through the run through of the system. "While tracking this area I've found that there is a massive area of data that is unknown on the sites and through my communications with the sovereign digimon I've determined that this place could be the data that generates a lot of the anomalies as well as these digimon that have been appearing."

"Okay then so we have a base of attack, right," asked Takato as he looked at everyone and then caught the unmistakable sound of someone scoffing at him. He turned immediately to the direction of Nobunaga.

"This could just be a ruse, these things don't just off on a random pattern, they attack all the major cities," said Nobunaga as he got back up and set up a map of the world with red dots marking the places of attacks and how frequent the attacks were. "From this we can tell that they wish to destroy our ability to fight back so they can defeat us easily, they have a tactical mind. Taking the first part is very risky so we should see if it does anything there as well as any other data spaces like it, it's just as easily possible for that thing to be spawning these things off of itself."

"Well I got something for you if you need a break," shouted one of the orderlies from the communications array. "We got something on the run down in West Shinjuku, it is described as a monster with large wings and a very pissed off attitude!"

"Okay kids, let's get to work while my research team checks out the anomaly," ordered Yamaki as he walked up the stairs that was next to the room and walked out onto the helipad where the chopper was rearing to go. He got on and heard someone behind him so he turned to see Nobunaga following him. "You shouldn't be here, this is very dangerous!"

"I'd rather get an up close data reading on those digimon so if you don't mind I'm coming," declared the raven haired man as he sat down in the helicopter and watched as the kids went off, especially one digimon that had no partner. It was a tall black digimon with black shirt, black leather pants, black leather jacket that had gauntlets on with a medal forearm protector plates and a red bandana on his left arm, all topped off with spikes on the tip of his black leather boots. "Hmm, which digimon is that over there?"

"That is Beelzemon, the mega form of Impmon and he usually goes in alone without his tamers due to their age," said Yamaki as he cleaned his sunglasses off and then put them back on. "From what I know he was made mega by one of the Sovereign and then killed Leomon, the digimon of the girl named Jeri. I know a lot of his past and he does seem to be a bit rough around the edges but he does have a heart under that tough exterior, he just shows it in his own way. He's also very strong, having destroyed many ultimate level digimon as well as a few mega levels, but he lacks the ability to merge with his own tamers because there are two of them. One would argue that they were not his tamers or at least not the tamers that he was meant for."

"He has some impressive data codes to him, he must be a viral type, but it's very similar to Guilmon's data codes," noted Nobunaga as he started typing on his computer with fast strokes that made Yamaki raise an eyebrow at him.

* * *

A monster would describe the digimon they were looking at perfectly, for it looked like something out of a horror movie with its tentacles that stretched out to grab its enemies and the horrible claws that it had with sharp talons. The arms of the digimon were covered in yellow scales that looked very dragon-like, but its head resembled that of a goat with an odd green diamond on its forehead. For a torso, the creature had an ugly fusion of metal and biological brown skin that resembled a body crushed by a metal beam with a long, whip like metal tale that it thrashed around to cut into buildings like a hot knife through butter. Its massive dog feet crushed the bits of rubble that had fallen it its path with no sign that it had felt anything from the burning, pointy rubble with the last bit of it still clinging to the sole of its feet. One arm shot out to destroy a wall that a mother and her small children were hiding behind as the creature came closer to them with the demons of death and destruction on its shoulder. The tail that would have cut the mother and her two children to pieces spun in the air, but before it could attack anyone, a metal claw grabbed the monstrous digimon and then used the tail to fling the monster into the sky.

"Alright that's the way to get him Guilmon," shouted a teenager with light brown hair that was at medium length and wearing a blue hoodie on and grey pants on. "Way to stick it right to him!"

"Don't get too cocky they are right near here," said a voice from behind Takato and he turned to see the familiar face of Nobunaga jumping from the helicopter and landing near the mother and child to help them evacuate the area. Because of his distraction no one took the time to notice where the creature went and it was soon right beside Nobunaga, ready to attack when a dark claw shot out of the 

ground to nearly impale the creature had it not moved back, but it couldn't escape the other attack that came below.

"Well it's about time for you overly dramatic entrance, don't you think," said Nobunaga as he looked at the Devimon that rose out of the rubble with a smirk on his face as he absorbed the data.

"A Devimon, oh crap now digimon like that are here," exclaimed Takato before Nobunaga put his hand up to ease the boy, revealing a digivice in his hand that had black in the color areas. "Wait, when did you become a tamer, you're not even an adult."

"Anyone can be a tamer, I just found a companionship in Devimon, is it that strange," asked Nobunaga as he looked at him and then found that the others who had arrived were staring at him. "Anyway I believe that we can scan the data absorbed by Devimon to get a good look at what these things are while I go take a look at what the scanners picked up from the areas."

"I hope there aren't any other surprises that you have in store for us," said Yamaki as he walked off.

"I think he took it very well," said Devimon as he watched Yamaki walk off with an air of importance. "How will he take your ultimate plan remains to be unseen."

"I am aware of that, but risks are things you must take," said Nobunaga as he held his arms out and was raised in the air by Devimon to Hypnos headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Shooter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon unfortunately.

* * *

The aftermath of the whole incident was pretty boring with the basic analysis of data that was all pretty routine only this time it was being analyzed by someone who was anal retentive and took more time doing it than any other person. Each code crawled down the screen at a pace that was only marginally faster than a snail's pace, but it was all being carefully analyzed under the watchful eye of Oda Nobunaga. Takato hated admitting this, but he could feel intimidated by Yamaki sometimes because Yamaki looked like the type of man who did assassinations. What Takato wasn't afraid to admit was that sometimes Nobunaga just bothered him a bit, no not just bothered him, _scared_ him a bit by his cold nature and his unusual partner. There were also a number of quirks that Takato had picked up on just by watching him, such as the way that Nobunaga would always look at things for minutes at a time before deciding if it was worth messing with or if he should move on to other things. There was also the biggest problem that made it difficult to be in the same cafeteria as him, his habit of eating very slowly and very quietly. It was just downright creepy to anybody, even Yamaki.

"Have you found anything yet that could give us a link," asked Yamaki as he looked at the laptop that Nobunaga was working on and all he could see was the familiar lines of digits. "You've been staring at that thing for hours without taking a break or getting a breath of fresh air."

"The air outside is the same air that is inside and is the same air they breathed centuries ago," replied Nobunaga as he took a sip of his coffee as he started typing something down. "As to your first question I have been comparing the data and I've been able to determine that there are many places in the digital world where the D-reaper data is. What we need is to send some of the tamers down there with their digimon and destroy those things. We can destroy the different parts, but according to this data this is only the tip of the ice berg and so I believe that I should go along."

"Fine, but I want you to decide which ones you want to bring," replied Yamaki as he walked off, but he stopped as he felt a paper ball hitting him in the back of the head. "You already chose didn't you?"

"Beelzemon, Guilmon, Terriermon, and the ones forgotten," said Nobunaga as he put a picture down on the table, a picture that Yamaki knew all too well. The original digi-destines that the show was based off of, the ones that now lived normal lives under different names, but they still had their digimon with them. "I think you can track down all of them, even if the world was forced to forget it after the final battle, obviously your cover stories worked greatly."

"What cover story," replied Yamaki as he handed the picture back to Nobunaga, a slight smile on his face. "With the destruction of Myotismon came a cloud of confusion that struck at everyone's memory and the digimon felt it to as they were sent back. Everyone forgot, all except those original digi-destines, they went on remembering as they tried to find ways into the digital world to see their old friends. We've been keeping taps on them just in case something like that did happen, but it was those kids who made contact with the digital world and broke the embargo on it."

"There is something that tells me that it is time for the originals to meet the new generation," declared the mysterious analyst as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

His fingers were tapping impatiently on the hard plastic table as he waited for someone to come in and get the announcements over with so Impmon could either go back to his tamers or do something besides stand around and looked stupid. He hated having to wait for things, even when it was for something so important as what they were doing, which made his wanting to go off even larger because he wanted to save someone. Takato was also bored along with his friends Kazu and Kenta, but they had a different means of killing time which involved a folded piece of paper and two hands in the form of L's put together to form a goal. Neither of the boys had aim so one stray football wound up getting caught in Rika's hair as she strained to get it out and afterwards started to mercilessly pound them while a very nervous Ryo tried to calm her down. The only tamers not allowed in the room were Ai & Mako because they both had been out of Japan to visit other places, but Impmon had stayed behind because he wanted to be close in case anything ever went down that was too big for his friends to handle. He missed his tamers very much because they were the only family he had and they alone were the only ones to help him and accept him in his weakest hour.

"Okay everyone settle down, I'm not going to treat you like a bunch of kids," said Yamaki as he walked in and took a seat before the digi-destines. "Thanks to the efforts of Nobunaga, we have determined the location of spawns throughout the digital world so we are going to be sending some of you into the digital world to find and destroy these spawns and then find out who is behind this."

"Are you suggesting that there could be someone behind this whole incident," asked Henry as he looked at the leader of Hypnos and he saw that Yamaki didn't let any o his features falter.

"That is what Nobunaga believes strongly in this and he believes in it so strongly that he is willing to call the old digi-destines out of hiding."

"What do you mean by 'old dig-destines,'" asked Rika as she stared at Yamaki and at that moment, Nobunaga walked in with none other than the very same characters she had enjoyed on the tv show. "But that was all just a show!"

"No it was a show based on a true story, but no one remembers it because of the after effects of the restoration of the digital world," replied Yamaki as he took his shades off and turned to those in the doorway. "I believe the only introductions that need to be made are for the new kids."

"Hi, I'm Takato," said Takato as he jumped up from his chair like the leader of the group and shook hands with a man with dark, raspberry-ish hair, whom he knew from the TV show as Davis before shaking hands with Tai, both were leaders of their generation. "The girl with the red hair is Rika, the one with the blue is Henry, and those other two guys there are Kenta and Keida."

"I'd like to make my own introduction thank you very much," said Rika as she moved forward to greet everyone and she noticed that Ryo wasn't in the room at the moment. "Hey has anyone seen Ryo?"

"Yeah I thought I saw him going up to the roof though I don't know why he would do that," said Kenta as he pointed to the door leading up to the roof. "He seemed pretty upset after talking to Nobunaga about something. And Nobunaga, if you're wondering, is in the break room."

Rika wasted no time in walking down to where Nobunaga was to find him already stirring a cup of coffee with his Devimon right behind him just in case it was needed or to look over his shoulder at the papers. She didn't care which all she knew was that he had something to Ryo that had upset him and in a way it had upset him to a point that she couldn't think of. The first thing she did was call on her own partner, Renamon, just in case Nobunaga would use his Devimon on her, though she didn't really think he would do something so extreme, but she didn't know what to think of the guy.

"What did you say to Ryo," asked Rika as she smacked the bagel out of his hand and then shot daggers from her eyes that were blocked by the impenetrable shield of Nobunaga's cold eyes. "You sit here eating day old bagels after upsetting Ryo and you have the nerve to just act like you have right to do that to us when all you've been doing is sitting here deciding which dangerous direction we go."

"Okay," started Nobunaga, "first off, those bagels were _day old_? Second, I was only telling Ryo he can't come because his partner is still being checked for the infection that he has inside of his stomach and third, I'll be going to that dangerous direction as well I'm just forming a team of those who go with me. You are too quick to assume what I'm going to do when you barely even know who I am, Ms. Rika."

"Okay, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, you're just new and very hard to guess since you've pulled off some amazing surprises."

"The only thing that I am looking for right now is to get things back into a preferable spot," replied Nobunaga as he took a sip of his coffee before spewing it out into the sink. "Oh god, do I even want to know how old this coffee is?"

"They have very big pots here so you get a fresh one every few weeks," said Rika as she looked at the gagging analyst as he put his mouth under the faucet and started turning the knob to nearly drown himself to death.

* * *

"Okay the digital portal is being finalized right now," said one of the techies on the gat system that was developed to increase the width of the portal so that they could be implemented over time. "Those who are going on this journey should enter the vehicle right now, the Invasion is ready for boarding and will be setting off shortly after the coordinates are done loading."

"Coordinates are loaded, the Beast seal has been lifted, passengers have five minutes to board," said another techie as she looked at the computer and then at the pathway that had been created. "Hey Nobunaga, you and your team better get on there, it takes a lot of work for us to get the calculations right."

"I'm already on and seated along with the rest of my team for your information," replied Nobunaga through the headset that would go dead as soon as they left the human world. Apart of his team was Beelzemon without his young tamers, Takato with Guilmon, Tai with Agumon, Davis with Veemon, and Nobunaga's own Devimon. "We are ready for this button to be pushed already so please just skip the time limit."

"Just because the coordinates have been loaded into does not mean that it's ready," barked Yamaki over the headset as he then looked at the tracker. "We have the time limit because this thing has to do a systems diagnostic for any corruption in the data that may have accord during the calculation of the navigation."

"That would be a waste of time if it were trying to do that because any corruption is easily picked up," said Nobunaga, forgetting to turn his headset off.

"During the navigation calculations we spend our time opening the portal, do you have any idea how many computers it takes to do that," asked Yamaki in anger that silenced Nobunaga, who wasn't too eager to get into an argument. "Anyway the thing only has thirty seconds left, good luck, I doubt we'll have clear contact between you guys during this time."

"Okay then, so I guess I can forget about having to write," said Nobunaga slyly right before the transportation pod shot into the portal to catch onto the data stream before it went away.

* * *

Impmon shook his head as he woke up to find himself de-digivolved back into his rookie form and a bad crick in his neck as he tried to move. The landing of the pod was anything short of spectacular, more like a crash landing that resulted from a chance intersecting line of data that almost cut their direct link to it if Nobunaga hadn't caused a shift in the machine so that it connected back with the data stream, but it was sure to be a rough landing. He noticed that some of the others were also taking their time to observe the damage to themselves and the vehicle. Nobunaga was already out and tampering 

with the computer of the vehicle before kicking it in frustration. They would have to wait a while for it to repair itself.

"Okay then I suppose that we should go look and see what we find," said Nobunaga as he looked off into the horizon at the unforgiving territory that was the digital world. A look of shock all of sudden wrapped itself around his face. "Oh crappolla ebolla, we forgot Terriermon and Henry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is why Men Don't ask for directions

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Nobunaga looked at the crashed vehicle there was lying in the ground and he sighed a bit as he thought of the big ear full that Yamaki was going to give him when they got back. Shifting his legs a bit, he reached down to pick up a piece of the control panel for the ship and then moved on to see that most of the scorched earth had been burrowed by some of the underground digimon. The heat beat down on the weary travelers as they stumbled along, Nobunaga regretting his decision to wear all black clothing, and they soon came upon a rock formation that was perfect for them to rest in. The wind picked up during the day and they found themselves sleeping most of their first day there, but they were all awake to sit around the fire in silence. No one talked, but they were kept close to the fire because they were unsure of where they were or what was out there. Most of the night was quiet except for a small stampede of digimon throughout the valley that caused a slight rumble, but mostly it was nothing.

"So what exactly do you do for a living," asked Takato as he looked at the silent Nobunaga who was messing around with the piece of the controls from the ship.

"I invent programs for governments and help consult others on such matters when I need money," said Nobunaga as he picked up the communication device. "It might be some time till we get signal with the other side of the world, but according to the ground we are close to one of the Sovereign lands. With the current reports of the disturbance in the other parts of the realm and I believe that there are many different signs of the virus signal in this world, we should take into account this presence after linking up with the Sovereign."

"Wow, he's got a very serious nature to him, doesn't he," said Takato to Tai and Davis, but the two just laughed as they looked at the man walking away. "So what was it like to go through all of it when Myotismon tried to take over?"

"To tell you a truth, a lot of us were real afraid that we wouldn't win," admitted Tai as he poked one of the logs with a stick. "The only difference I guess is the fact that Gatoman was a lot closer to Wizardmon than anyone had ever hinted to, but the show didn't want it to branch out to that, something about it being beastiality."

"Oh yeah, I remember him, he was one of my favorite digimon when he stepped in to help Kari and Gatomon," said Takato, all of a sudden being star struck by the mention of one of his favorite characters in the series and he could see that both boys turned to look into the fire. "Was there something else that wasn't in the tv series?"

"Yeah, he managed to come back for a brief period of time to help fight Myostimon, but in the end he had to give it up to destroy Myotismon," replied Davis, knowing how hard it was for Tai to comment on it knowing that it was too painful for any of the original digi-destines to say. "You see, he found that his life force and Myotsimon's life force was interlocked together so the only way he could stop the raging digimon was by putting his own life energy into an attack on Myotismon and only then could we beat him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Takato, hating how it sounded because he couldn't come up with anything better than that besides mourning openly with tears.

"I've heard about wizardmon, but I must say that it was a bit hard to find Myotismon to be behind it since he was one of the seven demon lords," said Devimon as he looked at his silent tamer, whom seemed enraptured in his work. "There is now an empty seat, which is very bad for all the others if there is a sudden imbalance in the force of everything."

"Wait, you mean Myotismon was actually a good guy," asked Tai, taken aback by any mentioning of that digimon in the role of a hero.

"He was meant to, but apparently he has lost his way and for the good of the group he was destroyed, though I suppose that is why the Sovereign rule now," said Devimon as he pointed to a very tall, twisting black tower that stood out in the middle of what looked like an ice world. "That is where the seven would line up to get instructions from the Shadow Lord, long before he disappeared leaving the digital world to cope with the void left in between as the dark digimon tried to rule. Now we have been looking for the rest of the seven demon lords, for we suspect one of them is encouraging this chaos that has been happening."

"So who are the seven demon lords," asked Takato as he looked at the dark digimon, but found him to be eerily silent about the matter until Nobunaga showed up.

"Currently we are not sure, but we believe that they will show themselves in time or that the sovereigns themselves know who they are," said Nobunaga as he put the fire out and stood there for a moment in the darkness before finally laying down for rest. "We move out just before dawn so we can get a jump start on the heat."

"Aw man, I wanted to sleep in this summer," whined Takato as he laid back and saw the many stars that he had once heard explained to be little dead links in the sky that appear in the digital stream. "Well, I guess I can still look at the stars."

Impmon didn't know what time it was, but he knew that it wasn't the time he wanted to wake up at when Nobunaga woke him up with a not so friendly kick and if it wasn't for the fact that he was the brains of the whole thing, Impmon would send a badaboom right to his face. The silent, but very insulting Nobunaga walked over to the part of the ridge that faced the north side or at least what they assumed was north and then let out a wolf howl towards the silence and for all of his noise he received an acknowledging howl that told him that the ones he wished to make contact with had heard him. Soon there was a loud sound of what sounded like a herd of buffalo stomping towards them with claws for hooves. It wasn't until some came into proximity that the rest of the group recognized the herd as a pack of grolwmon that were approaching very quickly towards them, a bit too quick for Takato who decided to make a break for it as did Guilmon, Gabumon, Veemon, Davis, and Tai. Impmon took cover under a rock that looked pretty sturdy and put his hands over his head while it came closer to him.

Nobunaga didn't cower from it because he was the one who called it and knew that they would stop before they came within an inch of running him over, that pack was loyal to him and only him. He reached out to pet the head of one of the grolwmon before signaling for the others to come back, each face blushing from embarrassment as they came closer to the pack. Without even saying a word to them, Nobunaga climbed on the back of a growlmon and then started to charge off into the distance while the other boys climbed onto a growlmon and followed him. They were taken up to the gates of the one of the Sovereign and then left there to travel on foot so as not to appear rude to the rulers of the digital world or their vassals.

"Thank you for the ride, I will return you kindness one day," promised Nobunaga as he bid the growlmon farewell and then continued to the chambers of the sovereign to find that the large digimon was already floating above his throne with some hint of worry in his eye.

"It seems that you have made less than a spectacular arrival, late as ever," said the sovereign as he turned to the group and his eyes seemed to focus on the tall frame of Nobunaga with his eyes peering over at him. "The throne of the shadows has long since been left unattended to and the other places on the demon lords is also unfilled, one being destroyed after going missing and the others scattered around the digital world."

"So is that why you approved of allowing Impmon to digivovle without the express permission of the rest of the Sovereigns and myself," asked Nobunaga as he sat down on one of the chairs that were to signify important rulers. "It could have proven very disastrous if his life hadn't been spared during his fight with Gallantromon and your attack on the world almost saw him destroyed by one of your own Devas. When I left the throne to wait for the ruler of light to be found and put on the throne for perfect balance to be obtained, a very delicate matter by the way, I never said start going on a hatred campaign against the human world or the digimon who have tamers."

"I'm terribly sorry that it happened, but I had very few choices due to the danger which you did nothing to prevent," retorted the Sovereign in a very venomous way that would cause any other person to flinch. "You haven't even been in the realm of late and have allowed your judgment to be clouded by your love of the humans, even if you are the source of everything you have left everything to chance and that has been sending us into chaos."

"I could not risk a premature return to power for the sake of a program which could be defeated," argued Nobunaga in a manner that left everyone in shock at how he spoke like he was equal to the Sovereign. "From what I have heard, the matter of the rebellious demon lord was settled by the digidestines and so I was very surprised to find that instead of doing the smart thing and assisting them, you tried to destroy every new digidestine."

"Humans see as nothing but pets, even their own games had us fighting each other and it was all because someone tried to make money off of it! How could I trust them after the years of punishment that we took and where were you when this all happened?"

"I am not interested in hearing an excuse since I was nearly erased with the original program had I not stole off to the data stream and it was that stream that I used to build everything around us. I pulled the original files out from their graveyard and scattered bits to work them back to what you are and I am the one who sat upon my throne in the twisted tower. I am the Shadow Emperor and it's time you realized that."


End file.
